This invention is directed to pant-like, personal care absorbent garments having fully functional leak guard flaps in combination with tailored edge leg elastics.
Pant-like absorbent garments, such as adult incontinence wear, as well as infant and children""s diapers, swim wear and training pants, typically include a pair of leg openings having an elastic portion around each leg opening. The elastic portions are intended to fit snugly around a wearer""s legs to prevent leakage from the garment. However, these elastic portions alone are often inadequate defenses against leakage.
The use of leak guard flaps attached to the leg openings is known in the art. Leak guard flaps are intended to fit snugly against the wearer to effectively block most spillage of waste material from the leg openings. However, leak guard flaps in combination with the elastic portions around the leg openings results in a considerable amount of materials, which creates a bulky, sloppy look as well as considerable expense.
There is a need or desire for an absorbent garment having a low-cost leak guard flap and leg elastic feature.
There is a further need or desire for an absorbent garment having a leak guard flap and leg elastic feature resulting in a tailored appearance.
The present invention is directed to a pant-like absorbent garment, such as a training pant, swimsuit, diaper, incontinence garment or similar absorbent vehicle, having a leg elastic and a leak guard flap feature combined into one leg elastic assembly. More particularly, an elastomeric member can be rolled into the garment to create both a fully functional flap and a tailored edge leg elastic.
The leg elastic assembly can be formed by widening a liquid impermeable layer and a body side liner of the garment to form a tailored edge with an elastomeric member encompassed within the tailored edge. By widening the liquid impermeable layer and the body side liner, a liquid impermeable layer in the outer cover, leak guard flap cloth and leak guard flap elastic can all be eliminated from a conventional absorbent garment having separate leak guard flaps and leg elastics. By eliminating so many components from the conventional absorbent garment, the material cost of the garment can be noticeably reduced. The tailored edge encompassing an elastomeric member can then be rolled in so that the elastomeric member can form a side gasket with the functionality of a flap and the appearance of a leg elastic. The side panels can be added to the outer cover and can be sandwiched between the outer cover cloth and the liquid impermeable layer for added attachment strength.
The resulting product is an absorbent garment having a three-dimensional leg elastic assembly that creates a bucket for containing body fluids, and furthermore, creates a tailored, soft, comfortable leg and side seal.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment with a highly functional leg elastic assembly combining the attributes of a leg elastic and a leak guard flap.
It is another feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having a low-cost leg elastic assembly.
It is yet another feature and advantage of the invention to provide an absorbent garment having a tailored appearance around the leg openings.